memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Batlh class
The Batlh class was a Klingon starship class, initially an escort vessel in service to various Great Houses of the Klingon Empire in the 2250s decade. ( , , ) Specifications thumb|right|As escort. When the Klingon Empire was in disarray, ships of the Batlh class were fielded by several Great Houses, rather than the Klingon Defense Force. The vessel's design was defined by a elongated primary hull, topped with a spine and ending in a rounded saucer-like section, flanked by comparatively large warp nacelles. ( ) Ships of the class were rated as escorts. During the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257, Batlh-class starships were equipped with cloaking devices developed by the House of T'Kuvma. ( ) With the return of House Mo'Kai in 2410, their complement of Batlh-class ships was upgraded to 25th century levels of technology. ( }}) The Alpha Quadrant Alliance members cooperated to return 2250s-era starship classes to service. Starfleet and the KDF jointly fielded the intel science vessel category, with the newly-upgraded and its Starfleet counterparts and sharing their abilities, physical durability, and equipment. ( ) The IKS Batlh became the default representative of its class in shipyard screens, and was deployed by generals who owned a Batlh-class intel science vessel. ( }}) Livery In the 25th century, the hull design of the Batlh-class intel science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different livery s. These could be modified at shipyards. The material options included numbered Types, Upgrade and Veteran. Owning other 2250s-era ships unlocked additional materials. ( }}) Batlh hull materials: * * * * * * * * *unlockable from other 2250s-era ships: **'' '' ** **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) batlh Type 0.jpg| batlh Type 1.jpg| batlh Type 2.jpg| batlh Type 3.jpg| batlh Type 4.jpg| batlh Upgrade.jpg| balth Veteran.jpg| batlh Intelligence.jpg| batlh Batlh.jpg|'' '' batlh Bird of Prey.jpg| batlh Chargh.jpg|'' '' batlh Sech.jpg|'' '' balth Qugh.jpg|'' '' batlh Fek'Ihri.jpg|Fek'Ihri vanity shield Service history Following roughly a century of relative peace, the Federation encountered Batlh-class escorts when the Starfleet starship , and its reinforcements, was attacked by representatives of 24 Klingon Great Houses at the Battle of the Binary Stars on May 11, 2256. The battle had been instigated by the fanatic T'Kuvma to reunite the Empire by rallying its houses against a common foe. ( ) Ships of this class active around the years 2256-2257 and saw action against the Federation military and civilians in the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257. ( ) With the appearance of Matriarch J'Ula and the revival of House Mo'Kai in 2410, the Batlh-class was became one of the 2250s-era starship classes returning to service. ( |Downfall}}, ) Appendices Connections External link * category:klingon starship classes category:23rd century Klingon starship classes category:25th century Klingon starship classes category:escort classes category:intel starship classes category:science vessel classes category:intel science vessel classes category:batlh class starships